1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to image capture, and particularly to a lens module having high assembly yield.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras, video recorders, and mobile phones having video function have a trend of microminiaturization. However, the image quality of objects also has higher requirements. The image quality of objects is determined by whether an optical axis of each lens in the lens module aligns mutually. Referring to FIG. 1, a commonly used lens module 10 includes a lens barrel 12, a first lens 14, a spaced ring 18, and a second lens 16 sequentially arranged into the lens barrel 12. However, during the fabricating process of the lens module 10, the optical axis of the first lens 14 and the optical axis of the second lens 16 are not always aligned mutually. Thus, that will affect the image quality of object and decrease the assembly yield of lens module 10.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a lens module which can overcome the described limitations.